leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rumble/rozwój
Przedstawienie bohatera: Rumble, Mechaniczne UtrapieniePrzedstawienie bohatera: Rumble, Mechaniczne Utrapienie ? Jest. ? Jest. ? Trzy razy - są. Dla pewności dodamy jeszcze jednego, podstępnego Yordla, którego zdolności techniczne zostały wykorzystane do stworzenia najbardziej diabelskiej maszyny, jaka kiedykolwiek trafiła na Fields of Justice. Poznajcie . Jego pragnienie, abyś skończył spalony, przebity, zmiażdżony, zgnieciony, wysadzony lub ciężko ranny w dowolny inny sposób, przeniosło jego działania poza granicę wyznaczoną w instrukcji obsługi, nawet jeśli rozwali przy tym jakąś uszczelkę. Nie nazywajcie go niskim. Nigdy nie nazywajcie go niskim… Super-Galaktyczny Rumble gotów by dać czaduSuper-Galaktyczny Rumble gotów by dać czadu Spójrzcie! Tam na niebie! To Smok... To Kriofeniks... To Yordle w zmechanizowanym kombinezonie, plującym wulkaniczną lawą i rakietami! I MA ZAMIAR NAM COŚ UDOWODNIĆ! Ooo... Chcecie poniżać jego przyjaciół? Posmakujcie elektro-harpunowych rakiet. Planujecie grozić jego rodzinie? Smażcie się w czterdziestotysięczno-stopniowym ogniu. A może chcecie zaatakować Bandle City? Jeśli stworzycie choćby najmniejsze zagrożenie dla tej futrzastej rasy, przygotujcie się na żarliwą Yordlo-pokalipsę, która zmiecie was z powierzchni Runeterry. Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Rumble, Zmechanizowany Zabijaka Jak powstał portret Rumble — prezentacja Super-Galaktyczny Rumble gotów by dać czadu Super Galaktyczny Rumble - motyw muzyczny Zedd - Ignite Pentakill Mortal Reminder OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO Razem jesteśmy niepowstrzymani (Zwiastun skórek Super Galaktycznych 2017) |-| Ekrany logowania= Super Galaktyczny Rumble - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Rumble 1.jpg|Koncept Rumble 1 Promo Super Galaktycznego Rumble 1.png|Promo Super Galaktycznego Rumble 1 Promo Super Galaktycznego Rumble 2.png|Promo Super Galaktycznego Rumble 2 Koncept Super Galaktycznego Rumble.jpg|Koncept Super Galaktycznego Rumble Model Super Galaktycznego Rumble.jpg|Model Super Galaktycznego Rumble Dawne historie II Wersja= }} Rumble zawsze był bardzo mały, nawet jak na Yordla. W związku z tym przywykł do tego, że nim pomiatano. Aby przetrwać musiał być bardziej chytry i pomysłowy niż rówieśnicy. Stał się wybuchowy i pamiętliwy − odpłacał każdemu, kto go skrzywdził. Stał się przez to samotnikiem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zawsze lubił majsterkować i otaczać się gadżetami, a większość czasu spędzał na złomowisku. Był bardzo obiecującym mechanikiem. Jego nauczyciele wstawili się za nim w Yordlowej Akademii Nauki i Postępu w Piltover, gdzie mógłby zostać jednym z protegowanych , ale Rumble odmówił. Uważał Heimerdingera i jego współpracowników za cwaniaków, którzy sprzedają bardziej zaawansowaną technologię Yordlów ludziom za bezcen, podczas gdy ich rasa jest pośmiewiskiem. Kiedy grupa ludzi, którzy ukończyli Yordlową Akademię, przybyła do Bandle City, by zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie urodził i wychował się ich mentor, Rumble nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, by zobaczyć się z nimi twarzą w twarz (no, prawie). Chciał się im tylko przyjrzeć, jednak cztery godziny i wiele wyzwisk później wrócił do domu poobijany i cały we krwi. W międzyczasie nasłuchał się, jaki wstyd przynosi „oświeconym” Yordlom, takim jak Heimerdinger. Następnego ranka bez słowa opuścił Bandle City. Zniknął na kilka miesięcy. Wrócił u steru szczękającego, zmechanizowanego potwora. Tłum gapiów patrzył, jak udaje się do centrum miasta i oznajmia, że pokaże światu, na co stać technologię Yordlów. |-| I Wersja= }} Rumble zawsze był bardzo mały, nawet jak na Yordla. W związku z tym przywykł do tego, że nim pomiatano. Aby przetrwać, musiał być bardziej chytry i pomysłowy niż rówieśnicy. Stał się wybuchowy i pamiętliwy – odpłacał każdemu, kto go skrzywdził. Stał się przez to samotnikiem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zawsze lubił majsterkować i otaczać się gadżetami, a większość czasu spędzał na złomowisku. Był bardzo obiecującym mechanikiem. Jego nauczyciele wstawili się za nim w Yordle Academy of Science & Progress w Piltover, gdzie mógł zostać jednym z protegowanych Heimerdingera, ale Rumble odmówił. Uważał i jego współpracowników za cwaniaków, którzy sprzedają bardziej zaawansowaną technologię Yordli ludziom za bezcen, podczas gdy ich rasa jest pośmiewiskiem. Kiedy grupa ludzi, którzy ukończyli Yordle Academy, przybyła do Bandle City, by zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie urodził i wychował się ich mentor, Rumble, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, by zobaczyć się z nimi twarzą w twarz (no, prawie). Chciał się im tylko przyjrzeć, jednak cztery godziny i wiele wyzwisk później, wrócił do domu poobijany i cały we krwi. W międzyczasie nasłuchał się, jaki wstyd przynosi „oświeconym” Yordlom, takim jak Heimerdinger. Następnego ranka bez słowa opuścił Bandle City. Zniknął na kilka miesięcy. Wrócił u steru szczękającego, zmechanizowanego potwora. Tłum gapiów patrzył, jak udaje się do centrum miasta i oznajmia, że dołączy do League of Legends, żeby pokazać światu, na co stać Yordlów, nie występując pod obcymi banderami. |-| Osąd League= Kandydat: Data: 22 kwietnia, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Rumble wtacza się do Great Hall z takim brakiem gracji, jak żaden inny kandydat od czasów . Szamocze się ze sterami swego samodzielnie stworzonego kombinezonu bojowego o nietypowej nazwie „Tristy”. Pojazd niezgrabnie posuwa się do przodu niczym nieoszlifowany cud mechaniki. Ruchy Rumble'a nie są płynne, lecz szybkie; wygląda na to, że bawi go sterowanie maszyną. Wielka kula kolców, którą jest lewa ręka Tristy cofa się tuż przed drzwiami. Te zaś, jakby były świadome, otwierają się nagle i ciemność spowijająca Reflecting Chamber wylewa się do Great Hall. Rumble prycha szyderczo i wkracza do środka. REFLEKSJA Ludzie uwielbiają swoje gierki. Rumble wątpił, żeby ważne persony, jak , były wrzucane do ciemnego schowka na miotły, podczas gdy jakiś ważniak z League przebierał się, by spuścić mu łomot. No cóż, jeśli długonogi chcą zobaczyć, jakim będę bohaterem, chętnie im pokażę. Nie mógł się wręcz doczekać. Ktoś kiedyś nazwał to „syndromem swędzących pięści”, z tym, że teraz jego „pięści” składały się z dwucylindrowego systemu miotającego płomienie i pneumatycznej buławy na tłoki, którą Rumble nazywał często „krótkim powitaniem”. Martwił się tylko o tego, kto ma go sprawdzić. - Bez obaw. – warknął metaliczny głos zza niego. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Rumble przycisnął ster, z zawrotną prędkością obracając kokpit Tristy o 180 stopni. Prawie nacisnął spust uruchamiający elektroharpun, zanim zorientował się, że gapi się na ścianę. - Teraz tutaj! – rozbrzmiał ponownie rozbawiony głos zza niego. Rumble uderzył w jeden z pedałów, obracając się, by spojrzeć w twarz właścicielowi głosu. Kiedy kokpit się zatrzymał, harpun wystrzelił samorzutnie, lecąc w kierunku biednego sługusa League. Zazwyczaj Rumble lubił patrzeć w oczy tym, których nabijał na elektryczny oszczep, ale nigdy specjalnie nie trzymał się zasad. Kiedy w końcu dostrzegł cel, stracił nagle entuzjazm. Harpun odbił się nieszkodliwie od lśniącego pancerza olbrzymiego kombinezonu bojowego. Był przynajmniej cztery razy wyższy niż ten Rumble'a. Mechanizm kroczący stanowiły trzy odnóża o wielu stawach, dość grube, by wytrzymać ostrzał z moździerza. Ponad nimi znajdowała się klatka piersiowa w kształcie żołędzia, wysadzana fioletowymi klejnotami. Wyraźnie wytwarzała jakieś magiczno-magnetyczne pole ochronne. Lśniący korpus posiadał po obu stronach niesamowicie skomplikowane ramiona z podczepianymi wyrzutniami na szesnaście rakiet każda. Rumble poznał po głowicach, że każdy pocisk wyposażony był w magiczny wykrywacz ruchu i systemy zdalnego sterowania. Ramiona kończyły się dwoma dziesięciolufowymi działkami obrotowymi, osadzonymi w kompozytowym pancerzu. Głowę behemota stanowiła okraszona sensorami kopuła z przyciemnianego szkła, w której przebywał prawdopodobnie pilot. Tam, gdzie znajdowałyby się usta, wystawał lśniący cylinder, wyraźnie stanowiący wylot emitera plazmy. Innymi słowy: promienia śmierci. Co gorsza, pancerz kolosa był anodyzowany oraz pokryty dekoracyjnymi, błękitnymi płomieniami. Dokładnie taki wzór chciał wymalować na swoim kombinezonie Rumble. Ktoś ukradł mu wymarzony pomysł. Furia Rumble'a wzięła górę nad podziwem. Z wrzaskiem pociągnął za każdy spust, wcisnął każdy przycisk i pedał, który powodował wystrzelenie czegokolwiek w to olbrzymie monstrum. W odpowiedzi jego niezawodna Tristy zatrzeszczała i przewróciła się. Rumble wykaraskał się z siedzenia, klnąc pod nosem. Pewnego dnia zainstaluje w niej pasy... ale najpierw musi dokończyć projekt sokowirówki. Stanął na nogach i potężnie kopnął Tristy w buławę, co zazwyczaj pomagało. Maszyna znowu ożyła, ale nagle padł na nią cień. Rumble mrugnął. Kiedy otworzył oczy, pole widzenia wypełniało mu jedno z odnóży olbrzyma. Lekko się obróciło, a dźwięk wyginanej stali potwierdził najgorszą obawę Rumble'a. Tristy została zmiażdżona. W życiu Rumble'a były momenty, kiedy nagle tracił świadomość. Zazwyczaj miały one miejsce, kiedy ktoś go zaczepiał lub pobito go tak, że nie spodziewał się, że z tego wyjdzie. Wszystko ogarniała ciemność. Zazwyczaj, kiedy z tego wychodził, otaczała go grupa Yordlów – leżących na ziemi we krwi lub gapiących się na niego, jakby z głowy wystawał mu klucz francuski (co właściwie zdarzyło się tylko raz). Tym razem drapał w amoku stopę stalowego mamuta z zachrypniętym gardłem i potarganym futrem. Stopie najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Z delikatnym sykiem głowa stwora otworzyła się, ujawniając wyjątkowo krzaczaste blond afro. - ! – wrzasnął Rumble. – Zapłacisz mi za to! Dezerter! Zdrajca! Złaź tutaj! – jego głos drgał bardziej, niż Rumble by tego chciał. - To byłaby kiepska strategia! – odparł Heimerdinger po krótkim zastanowieniu. – Możesz wrócić do Bandle City. Szkoda, że nic z tego nie wyszło! - Wrócić?! – Rumble parsknął. – Myślisz, że z tobą skończyłem? Ta walka dopiero się rozpoczęła! Już... – zanim dokończył zdanie, znajdował się w powietrzu. Wydawało mu się, że coś wystrzeliło ze śmiertelnej maszyny i eksplodowało tuż przed nim, ale zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, więc nie był pewien. Przeleciał kawałek wręcz niedbałym lotem, aż trafił na ścianę. - Prawdopodobieństwo, że to przeżyjesz zbliża się do zera. – stwierdził zamyślony Heimerdinger. Rumble otworzył oczy i zmusił płuca do oddychania. Leżał na boku, patrząc na Heimerdingera. Ani ściana, ani podłoga nie złagodziła jego upadku. Wiedział, że nie zniesie już zbyt wielu takich ciosów. - Nie trafiłeś. – wydusił z siebie, siląc się na uśmiech. Powoli stanął na nogi, opierając się o ścianę. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Rumble? – Uznał, że głos Heimerdingera brzmi dziwnie, ale ciężko było to stwierdzić, gdyż dzwoniło mu w uszach. - Nagle zebrało ci się na pogawędkę? - Twoja maszyna została zniszczona. Nie będziesz w stanie walczyć bez... - Niby czemu? Jestem za mały? Za słaby? Wymyśl coś nowego. To mnie zaproszono do League, a nie moją maszynę, więc nie odejdę tak po prostu. Bandle City potrzebni są bardziej lojalni bohaterowie. Nie ugnę się przed jakimiś sługusem Piltover, z włosami jak krzak. Choć był poobijany i złamany, głos Rumble'a nie stracił nic z pewności siebie. Uniósł pięści, choć ruch ten sprawił mu nieopisany ból. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażyć swój umysł? - Jakie to u...? Co to za pytanie? Kończmy to! Zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłeś Trist..." Heimerdinger zniknął. Rumble siedział w kokpicie, patrząc na panel sterowania Tristy. Ból zniknął. Znowu znajdował się w schowku, ale ktoś zapalił chyba światło. Nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Przytulił się do deski rozdzielczej. - Przez chwilę się bałem, że cię straciłem, maleńka. Ale nie bój się, naprawiłbym cię. Teraz musimy komuś odpłacić za ten bałagan. Chwycił za stery i nacisnął pedał. Tristy ożyła, ruszając do przodu. Następnie zatrzeszczała i przewróciła się. Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczny Rumble stary obraz.jpg|Klasyczny Rumble Rumble z Dżungli stary obraz.jpg|Rumble z Dżungli Rumble Wilk Morski stary obraz.jpg|Rumble Wilk Morski |-| Chiny= Klasyczny Rumble chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczny Rumble Rumble z Dżungli chiński obraz.jpg|Rumble z Dżungli Rumble Wilk Morski chiński obraz.jpg|Rumble Wilk Morski en:Rumble/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów